Sasunaru Love Movie Chapter 1
by lishymorgan
Summary: oh shiz how do I explain this XD uuhhhhh okay so Sasuke & Naruto have been in a relationship for years now & have finally decided to start a family when... it all goes down here. Years later the Akaksuki have been defeated well, all but Madara Uchiha, can Sasuke and his family stop him when he uses his secret weapon against them...Naruto Uzumaki Sasufemnaru!
1. Chapter 1

Sasunaru Love Movie Chapter 1

Hia there peps! New comer here so dont judge me please ya dont like then dont read simple as pie. Quick warning tho! This is a sasunaru fanfic so no liky no ready aaaaaaaand my spelling sucks but any who lez start this shit!

The rookie 12 are in their 20's

"yoyo" talking

'yoyo' thinking

Bold is well you'll figure it out

We start at the hospital with everyone sitting there as Sasuke paces across the hall way

"Sasuke?"

"…."

"Sasuke, please come and sit down"

"no"

"dude i'm sure their fine in there, stop being troublesome she wouldn't want that"

"they-they are strong Sasuke"

As the lights of the OR go out everyone immediately look up as the doors also open to reveal Tsunada with a sad look upon her face

"Sasuke?"

"how is she? How are they?"

Tsunada looks down

"well!"

Tsunada draws a deep breath as she prepares for the reaction of everyone around here

"only…..two of them…...made it...i'm sorry Sasuke" Tsunada chocked out while slowly releasing the tears she has been holding back the whole night

"what do you mean Lady Tsunada? That cant be true!" Sakura spoke trying to get a hold of her emotions

"who…...who didnt make it?" Kiba asked as he came up tp stand next to Sasuke so put a hand on his shoulder while the others begun surrounding them waiting for the sobbing Hokage to answer them but when she didnt they knew

"no"

"it cant be…. Tell me your lying Tsunada, tell me! All of them are okay right?" But Tsunada couldnt look him in the eyes and say anything while Shizune came up behind her, after exiting the operating room to put a hand on her shoulder while looking down

"RIGHT!"

"i-i'm so so sorry Sasuke but she…..she wasnt the lucky one this time around"

"no...no you have to be lying! She's alright I mean she must just be playing one of her pranks!"

"Sasuke, her body couldnt handle the stress or the pain"

" no….no…...noooo" Sasuke begun as his legs failed him sending him crashing to the ground crying

"NARUTOOOOO"

Sooooo how was that? Sad yea I know but if you want the whole story then review & ill keep updating when I'm free so ill give everyone lets say until the 22nd of May to tell me how that was(cause I'm going away until that day XD) & ill keep posting so you can find out what really happened dattebayo!

P.s I will also be putting up some of my other stories soon so check them out to plez!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasunaru Love Movie Chapter 2

Yo Yo whas up peps! Im back ya'll to bring you the next chapter which will tell us what happened on that night sad af night XD

"same shit" talking

' _same shit_ ' thinking/ somethings happening

bold are mystery voice or Kurama's

yes im not really gonna do Japansese words sorry but that means ill have to search how to spell them & that's a drag y'know, BUT! I will maybe to "chan" & "kun" on the end of some of their names & I will have Sasuke & Naruto calling each other teme or dobe

p.s cause I have no idea how to start a relationship cause im single XD (,') im just gonna say that Naruto & Sasuke having been dating since they were 13 & are now 18-20 same with the rest of the rookie 12 & most of them are married with kids or are expecting! OH! One more thing this is a SasuFEMNaru story so you dont like them dont read, also Naruto is 5 months pregers & I dont own Naruto saddly & im preeeeeetty much making this up as I go

On with the story!

A few years earlier

Naruto's house

'knock' 'knock'

"zzzzz"

'knockknockknockknock'

"Naruto are you awake?"

"zzzzzzz"

As the door opens to Naruto's apartment, a tall dark haired man walks in through the place until he reaches the bedroom and jumps on Naruto successfully waking said person and scaring them

"wake up sleepy head!"

"AAAAHHH" Naruto yelled as she fell off the bed with the sheets falling down on her head covering her field of vision "huh?" she replied alarmed struggling to get the covers off her head to see the person that woke her from her slumber

"morning sleepy head" The dark haired boy replies with a small laughter

"Sasuke? What are doing here so early in the morning let me sleeeeep!" she whinnied

"What cant spend time with my blond wife?" Sasuke purred in her ear once she got back in the bed & snuggled up next to him laying her head on his chest

"no wait yes but you didnt have to ' _yaaaawn_ ' jump on me at?"

"it's 11 in the day Naruto" Sasuke corrected her seeing her confusion "yea that's too early sas…...uke" Naruto zoned out as she begun to fall back to sleep

' _sign_ ' "I swear all yo do is sleep now, & if your not sleeping then your eating or yelling at me then crying cause of one little thing" he said as he begun poking her face to annoy her which was successful "hey" she begun as she slapped his hand away "dont pick on your pregnant wife teme"

"hn"

"why dont you talk to the baby then, granny said the can hear you y'know" Naruto said getting annoyed that he kept poking her face continuously

"hmm maybe I will then we'll go outside, after all we are supposed to meet up with the others in an hour at the BBQ place & Sakure said she was gonna come over half an hour early"

"then you better hurry up & say hello Sasuke-chan tehehe" Naruto giggled as Sasuke begun to kiss her 5 month swollen tummy

"hn" Sasuke said as he thought of what to say to his unborn child "uh, hey in there little guy, I uh dont really know what to say to you & I dont even know if you can hear" he continued with Naruto smiling in down at him as he spoke "but uh dont me a favour will you? If you turn out to be a girl don go for any other guy, I can be the only guy in you life but if you do turn out to be a guy like Naruto wants, dont go for any other girls you just need your mother in your life"

"Sasuke" Naruto spoke softly on the verge of tears "oh and one more thing…...stop giving your mom all these mood swings & pain will ya? It's getting annoying dealing with them" which earned him a smack over the head by Naruto "heh heh love you baby" he finished as he kissed Naruto's stomach then getting up to wipe her tears away and kissing her on the lips for a brief second

"teme"

"dobe"

"aaawww you guys are so cute!" a new voice squeeled from the door way as the married couple jummped up to see none other than their pink haired team mate Sakura

"dang it Sakura! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up people let alone a pregnant woman!"

"i could'nt help myself you guys are so cute" she replied with anime tears running down her face as the other two had sweat drops on their heads

"okay enough of that time to get ready come on Naruto-chan!" giggled Sakura

"dont call me Naruto-chan" grumbled Naruto as she got out of bed & over to the closet with Sakura while Sasuke went to the kitchen to make some tea


End file.
